


Lazy Days

by mar_map



Series: The Epically Romantic Sagas of the Turbaned Rogue with Awful Hair and the Green One [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar_map/pseuds/mar_map
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ging thinks about his relationship with Beans on his day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days

Ging and Beans were not a couple who were easily worked up about things.  In fact, at social functions it always drove people up the wall that they were just so _calm_ around each other.  Ging loved to use that fact to his advantage to bother some of the other zodiac members who just couldn’t understand _how Beans could stand him_.  Ging wasn’t sure how aware Beans was about Ging’s mild exploitation of their relationship for devious purposes.  Ging wasn’t going to mention anything.

 

But really, that was all beside the point.  The thing was, they were happy together.  Ging knew he wasn’t around a lot, and that hurt Beans more than he would like, but he did his best to keep in contact as much as he could.  They had phone calls a few times a week, and on rare occasions when Ging was near some sort of modern civilization, they video chatted.  Ging knew Beans enjoyed that the most, actually being able to see Ging in real-time to ensure that he actually was in one piece when he claimed to be.  On the extremely rare occasion, Ging would actually bring Beans with him to one of his excavation sites, but that was only after he’d been there for weeks and knew just about every secret about the place.  In short, he only brought Beans along when he knew for certain the place was safe and held no more tricks.

 

Really, excavation digs, archeology, they weren’t much of Beans’ scene, and Ging knew that, but he also knew that Beans enjoyed sharing in his discoveries because of the almost insanely passionate way in which he acted when he found something that interested him or when he was describing his findings.

 

On the other hand, Ging wasn’t always gone.  He did make time for breaks; breaks from running away, breaks from hiding.  He wasn’t exactly a functional being in modern society, but he could muddle through it well enough, and it was even easier when it was just him and Beans.

 

The two of them just seemed to fit, and Ging had absolutely nothing against that.  When he was back in their shared apartment – okay, that was a bit of a lie, it was more Beans’ apartment than anything – it was like time slowed down.  Beans was more likely to wear causal, and half the time the only thing they did was lounge around the apartment.  They didn’t need to go out and do anything, go on fancy dates.  They were happy enough to merely settle on the couch watching bad television and snacking on pizza. 

 

Ging always threw his arm around Beans’ middle as the light through the windows dimmed.  More often than not, he didn’t even bother to really change when they weren’t going to leave the apartment, spending the day walking around in his boxers – if he caught Beans’ staring a few times during the day, he wasn’t going to complain.  Ging wasn’t really much of a cuddler, but when they were alone in the apartment, he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Beans as the night wore on.  Beans would always pull him closer, settling into his warmth.

 

Yeah, there weren’t many ways in which Ging and Beans didn’t mesh.  Ging knew others saw them as the power couple of the Hunters Association, the two that never fought or disagreed, and while that wasn’t entirely true, the two had learned early on that fighting didn’t get them anywhere.  They may disagree, but when they spent so little time together, they didn’t want to waste the time they _did_ have fighting.  They always came to a compromise, a final settled agreement before going to bed, because there was no telling if Ging would even be there in the morning.

 

So, yes, if the other zodiacs and hunters wanted to call the two of them the ultimate power couple, Ging wasn’t going to disagree.  In fact, he’d relish in their jealousy, confident that they wouldn’t be able to break the two of them apart even though he knew some other hunters had tried just to see what would happen.

 

Ging grabbed Beans’ hand while they watched television, his other arm already around Beans’ middle.  He smiled while raising up a bit to rest his head on top of Beans’.  The green man laughed lightly, pressing the pads of his fingers against Ging’s.  Beans snuggled back into his chest, pressing closer into his warmth.  “I love you,” Beans said quietly.

 

While not one to admit his feelings lightly, Ging replied, “I love you too,” because it felt like an appropriate moment.


End file.
